Iorweth
Roman Iorweth war ein Elf und Anführer der letzten Scoia'tael-Einheit, die während des Zweiten Nilfgaard-Krieges noch nicht niedergeschlagen war. Er schürt einen tiefen Hass gegen die Menschen. Einer der Elfen unter seinem Kommando war Echel Traighlethan, der in Drakenborg hingerichtet wurde. Iorweth wird im Roman "Feuertaufe" ("Chrzest ognia") erwähnt. Das entstellte Gesicht stammt jedoch von der Beschreibung zu Isengrim Faoiltiarna. In "Feuertaufe" wird nichts von Iorweths Aussehen gesagt. Computerspiel In The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ist Iorweth einer der Hauptcharaktere und Geralts Gegenspieler, bzw. Verbündeter. Mit seiner wieder neu aufgestellten Einheit patrouilliert er im unzugänglichen Waldgebiet, in dem sich der Handelsposten Flotsam befindet. Fünf Monate vor den Ereignissen von "The Witcher 2"… in der Cutscene trifft Iorweth auf einen mysteriösen Kopfgeldjäger, der sich ihm gegenüber als Freund der Anderlinge ausgibt und der es sich zur persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht hat, Könige zu ermorden. Der Mann will Iorweths Vertrauen gewinnen, denn er braucht die Kenntnisse des Elfen über Schleichwege und Waffenverstecke. Zur Untermalung seiner Gesinnung präsentiert der Fremde Iorweth den Kopf von König Demawend von Aedirn und Herrscher über das Pontar Tal. right|250px|Iorweth Zu Beginn des ersten Akts begegnen Geralt, Triss Merigold und Vernon Roche Iorweth in den Wäldern von Flotsam. Vernon hasst Anderlinge und ihm ist Iorweth bereits gut bekannt. In einem kurzen hitzigen Wortwechsel werfen sich beide Kontrahenten die grausamen Taten, die unzählige Leben gekostet haben, vor. Esstellt sich heraus, dass Iorweth sein Kommando neu formiert hat. Er muss die schmerzhaften Fakten akzeptieren, dass die Scoia'tael während des Zweiten Nilfgaard Krieges von Emhyr var Emreis benutzt wurden gegen die Nördlichen Königreiche und schließlich in den Friedensverhandlungen geopfert wurden. Iorweth wird dafür sorgen, dass das nie wieder passiert und erhält starken Rückhalt von seinen Leuten. Niemals würde einer von ihnen auf die Idee kommen, Iorweth zu hintergehen. Er ist zweifellos ein erfahrener Kommandant, Jäger und gerissen wie ein Fuchs. Viele Leute halten Iorweth für einen skrupellosen Massenmörder und engstirnigen Terroristen. Der Scoia'tael Anführer ist sich jedoch darüber im Klaren, dass die Scoia'tael dem Untergang geweiht sind, wenn sie den Weg weitergehen, auf dem sie jetzt sind. Aus diesem Grund hatte Iorweth sich nicht Yaevinn angeschlossen und sich stattdessen entschieden, Seite an Seite mit den Menschen und Zwergen zusammenzukämpfen, um die Gründung eines unabhängigen und politisch gleichberechtigten Staates in Ober-Aedirn sicherzustellen. Charakterbeschreibung CDPR : Es heißt, alle Elfen sind schön, sie werden bereits so geboren. Bei Iorweth hat sich jemand entschlossen, das zu ändern, indem er sein Gesicht mit einer langen Narbe entstellte, die der Elf teilweise hinter einem blutroten Kopftuch verbirgt. Iorweth ist eine lebende Legende, der Anführer der Scoia’tael, dem es immer wieder gelingt, sich seinen Verfolgern zu entziehen. Geschichten über seine Taten, seinen tiefen Hasse auf die Dh’oine hinterlassen eher das Bild eines rachsüchtigen Gespensts von ihm als ein Individuum aus Fleisch, Blut und Knochen. : Gewisse Quellen behaupten, dass Iorweth mit dem Kingsslayer zusammenarbeitet und somit in den aktuellen Ereignissen verwickelt ist. Die erste Begegnung zwischen Iorweth und Geralt bringt einige Antworten, jedoch scheint es eine Zeitlang so, als ob der Elf auf die Fragen des Hexers nur mit Pfeilen der Scoia’tael antwortet. : In den Augen vieler, so auch Bernard Loredo und Vernon Roche ist Iorweth ein gewöhnlicher Krimineller, dessen Hände vom Blut Unschuldiger getränkt ist. Sicherlich ist der Elf ein gefährliches Individuum, er ist jedoch kein blutrünstiges Ungeheuer. Er ist wachsam und weiß immer genau, in welchem Spiel er mitmischt. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit, Lethos Loyalität zu prüfen und verbündet sich sogar mit Geralt – zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Entwicklerkommentare Kommentare über Iorweth von den CDPR Entwicklern Jan Bartkowicz (Story Writer), Artur Sliwinski, (Story Writer), Arkadiusz Borowik (Story Writer) und Jan Marek (Concept Artist) aus dem "Entwicklertagebuch 3": : Der große Held, der beschließt, die Elfen der Scoia'tael anzuführen ist: Iorweth. Der Elf Iorweth, der eine Einheit der Scoia'tael anführt, ist meiner Meinung nach, ein cooles Beispiel, wie wir uns dem klassischen Fantasy-Archetypen nähern. Hier handelt es sich um ein Beispiel eines klassischen Elfen-Archetypen, wie man es im Fantasy Genre antrifft, wie in den Büchern von Tolkien. Alle Elfen sind hübsch bei ihrer Geburt, sind sind erhaben und tragen für gewöhnlich Rüstungen geschmückt mit komplizierten Ornamenten. Solche Sachen halt. Die Leute sind an diese Stereotypen gewöhnt. Wie auch immer, wir haben eine Welt, die irgendwie Spuren auf den Charakteren hinterlässt, sie prägt. Einschließlich Iorweth, der seiner natürlichen, inneren Schönheit beraubt wurde, der schrecklich entstellt wurde. : Er ist ein Elf, der in einer Guerrilla Einheit kämpft. Eigentlich besitzt er nicht einmal eine legendäre Mithril-Jacke oder sowas in der Art. Er trägt eine Donkeyjacke, die er jemanden gestohlen hat, eine Rüstung, die er als Beute Stück für Stück zusammen geklaubt hat von Menschen, die er ermordete. : Ich möchte nicht viel Worte über Iorweth verlieren - am besten wurde er von Vernon Roche zu Beginn des Spiels beschrieben: "ein dummer Hurensohn". Quests Tagebucheintrag '''Akt 1:' : Es heißt, alle Elfen seien schön, sie würden so geboren. Bei Iorweth hatte jemand beschlossen, das zu ändern, und ihm das Gesicht zu entstellen. Einen Teil der Narbe verbarg der Elf unter einem scharlachroten Tuch. Er war eine lebende Legende, der ungreifbare Anführer einer Elfentruppe, die nicht daran dachte, die Waffen niederzulegen, sondern den Krieg gegen die Menschen in aller Härte fortführte. Die Geschichten über Iorweths Taten und seinen Hass auf die Dh'oine ließen ihn eher als rächenden Geist denn als Person aus Fleisch und Blut erscheinen. Es gab Hinweise, dass Iorweth mit dem Königsmörder und den jüngsten Ereignissen in Verbindung stand, doch die erste Begegnung mit ihm brachte Geralt nur einen tödlichen Pfeilhagel als Antwort ein. Es sah nicht aus, als könnte der Hexer andere Antworten gewärtigen. :Aus Sicht von Leuten wie Roche oder Loredo war Iorweth ein ordinärer Bandit mit dem Blut Unschuldiger an den Händen. In der Tat, die Zahl der von ihm "im Kampf um die Freiheit" Erschlagenen kann ohne weiteres mit der Anzahl der Stücke in meinem Repertoire mithalten. :Iorweth war sehr gefährlich, aber ein blutrünstiges Ungeheuer war er nicht. Seine Pläne verfolgte er stets mit Vorsicht, und als er die Chance sah, Lethos Loyalität auf die Probe zu stellen, nutzte er sie, indem er sich eine Zeitlang mit Geralt verbündete. :Wenn Geralt das Schwert Iorweth nicht gibt: ::Es war anzunehmen, dass Iorweth sich Geralts Rochade eine Weile merken würde. Sein Stolz hatte gewiss stärker gelitten als sein Kopf. :Wenn Geralt das Schwert Iorweth gibt: ::Ein gemeinsamer Kampf Schulter an Schulter, und das Eis brach: Iorweth schätzte die Zuverlässigkeit des Hexers, und eine weitere Zusammenarbeit war möglich. :Iorweths Vision ließ ihn in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Der Plan des Anführers der Scoia'tael war entweder ziemlich kühn oder schlicht verrückt. Er brauchte Verbündete. Fand er keine, war er jedoch auch bereit, seinen Plan allein ins Werk zu setzen. :Wenn Geralt sich mit Vernon Roche verbündet: ::Geralt beschloss, von einer Zusammenarbeit abzusehen, und wählte stattdessen die Hilfe Vernon Roches. So trennten sich die Wege des Hexers und Iorweths. :Wenn Geralt sich mit Iorweth verbündet: ::Mangel an Loyalität gegenüber denen, die ihm vertrauten und denen er vertraute, konnte man Iorweth nicht vorwerfen. Nach der Befreiung der Gefangenen hatte er umso mehr Respekt vor Geralt und zögerte nicht, sich für dessen Hilfe zu revanchieren. :Das Verhältnis zwischen Vernon Roche und Iorweth war ziemlich kompliziert. Der Scoia'tael Anführer hasste den Anführer der Blauen Streifen aus tiefster Seele und wollte ihn zweifellos tot sehen. Allerdings zeigte er angesichts der Fähigkeiten und der Entschlossenheit des Temeriers auch einen Anflug von Achtung. Die Tatsache, dass der Elf seinen ärgsten Feind würdigte, sprach für ihn, meine ich. :Die Frage, ob Iorweth nach all den Jahren voller Blutvergießen und Hass noch wusste, wofür er kämpfte, war offen. Zweifel hegten auch jene, die ihn länger kannten. Akt 2: :Als Iorweth beschloss, für ein freies Pontartal zu kämpfen und Saskia den Treueschwur leistete, stand er plötzlich auf einer Seite mit den Menschen, die Vergen verteidigten. Nur wenige glaubten an diese Wandlung des Erzfeindes der Dh'oine, der für manches abgebrannte Dorf und reichlich zu betrauernde Söhne verantwortlich war. Saskia jedoch vertraute dem Anführer der Eichhörnchen, und das war das Ende der Diskussion. :(Unbekannt): ::Iorweth zügelte seinen Groll, denn das Bündnis mit dem Hexer war eine Chance für ihn. Auch wenn noch viel Zeit vergehen musste, bis sein Misstrauen endgültig schwand, arbeitete er nun mit Geralt auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hin. :(Unbekannt): ::Iorweth hatte damit rechnen können, in der Umgebung von Vergen auf Geralt zu treffen, und so überraschte ihn der Anblick des Hexers nicht. Allerdings schienen ihn die Wahlbündnisse des Hexers zu enttäuschen. Trotzdem gewährte er ihm sicheren Durchgang und ermöglichte ihm ein Treffen mit Saskia. :Wenn Geralt Iorweth hilft: ::Der Fall Vergens musste für den Anführer der Scoia'tael das Ende all seiner Träume bedeuten. Geralts Erscheinen allerdings schien er positiv zu registrieren. Elfen neigen nicht zu Gefühlsausbrüchen, aber Iorweths Verhalten legte nahe, dass die Hilfe des Hexers ihm nicht einerlei war. Dennoch trennten sich die Wege Iorweths und des Hexers und diese kurze Begegnung sollte ihre letzte sein, in unserer Geschichte jedenfalls. :(Unbekannt): ::Die Begegnung von Iorweth und Geralt bei Vergen gehörte nicht zu den herzlichsten. Der Anführer der Scoia'tael machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Groll und hätte den Hexer am liebsten kopfüber in einen Ameisenhaufen gesteckt. Geralt verdankte es allein dem Gehorsam des Elfen gegenüber Saskia, dass ihm diese Erfahrung erspart blieb. Man konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass Elfen die Immunität eines Gesandten respektierten, wenn ihnen nicht danach zumute war. :(Unbekannt): ::Iorweth verzieh und vergaß nichts. Er konnte kaum akzeptieren, dass Geralt ihm nach den Ereignissen in Flotsam nun im Kampf beistand. Immerhin biss der stolze Scoia'tael die Zähne zusammen, hieß den Zorn in sich schweigen und sparte ihn für den bevorstehenden Kampf auf. Dennoch trennten sich die Wege Iorweths und des Hexers. Diese kurze Begegnung sollte ihre letzte sein, in unserer Geschichte jedenfalls. :Als Iorweth nach Saskias Vergiftung verschwand, erwartete niemand, ihn so bald wiederzusehen. Es wurde gemunkelt, er stehe hinter dem Anschlag oder habe schlicht seinen Kampfesmut eingebüßt. Auch an die Elfenschützen, von denen er gesprochen hatte, glaubte keiner. Es würde sich zeigen, was seine Versprechen wert waren. :Iorweth hatte ein hervorragendes Gespür für den richtigen Moment und für Dramatik. Sein Entsatz konnte nicht passender kommen, und die Verteidiger, meine Wenigkeit eingeschlossen, packte die reine Euphorie. Iorweth hatte bewiesen, dass sein Wort nicht in den Wind gesprochen war und er seine Verbündeten nicht im Stich ließ. Falls ich noch Zweifel gehegt hatte, was ihn betraf – mit dem Kampfesrauch von Vergen waren sie verflogen. :Iorweth war finster entschlossen, Saskia zu retten und mit den Zauberinnen abzurechnen. Geralt und er machten sich nach Loc Muinne auf und schickten sich an, das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte zu beschließen. Akt 3: :Vor Ort trennten sie sich – Iorweth ging Philippas Quartier suchen, und Geralt blieb eine Weile ohne jede Nachricht von ihm. Man darf dennoch annehmen, dass der Anführer der Scoia'tael die Zeit nicht müßig vertat. :Wenn Geralt Philippa hilft: ::Iorweth erschien wie aus dem Boden gewachsen – typisch für ihn – und gerade recht, um die Zauberin in ihre Unterkunft zu eskortieren. Unterwegs machte er ihr deutlich, dass dieses Treffen für sie unter anderen Umständen weitaus unangenehmer geendet hätte. :Wenn Geralt Saskia hilft: ::Der Elf half Geralt dabei, das Stilett zu bekommen, das für Saskias Entzauberung gebraucht wurde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Geralt die Drachin nicht töten würde. Der Scoia'tael ging das Risiko ein und vertraute dem Hexer. Schließlich waren sie schon seit einiger Zeit Waffenbrüder auf Gedeih und Verderb. Randnotizen * Ein Teil der Beschreibung zu Iorweths Äußerem im Tagebucheintrag ist ein direktes Zitat der Beschreibung von Isengrim Faoiltiarna aus dem Hexer-Roman Feuertaufe ("Chrzest Ognia") ("Feuertaufe", dtv 2009, S. 236). * Iorweths Traum war im Spiel die einzige Sequenz in Elfensprache, die nicht übersetzt wurde. * Im Artbook ist aufgeführt, dass Iorweths Kleidung eine Kombination aus Elfen- und Menschenkleidung ist. * An verschiedenen Stellen des Spiels wird von anderen Charakteren angemerkt, dass Iorweth gewisse Gefühle für Saskia hegt. * Iorweth und Isengrim Faoiltiarna waren vermutlich die beiden Einzigen, die das Hinschlachten der Aen Seidhe (53 Offiziere der Vrihedd Brigade) in der Hydra-Schlucht am 13. September 1269 nach dem Frieden von Cintra überlebten. * Iorweth ist nicht nur ein besonders hervorragender Bogenschütze, sondern er führt auch das Schwert genauso gewandt. Er besiegte alle Kommandeure von Sondereinheiten des Nordens, ausgenommen den Anführer der Blauen Streifen, Vernon Roche (wenn sich Geralt auf Iorweths Seite stellt, dann allerdings auch ihn). * Iorweth ist außerdem ein talentierter Flötenspieler. Das Stück, welches er spielt, als Geralt das erste Mal vor Flotsam auf ihn trifft, ist ein Auszug aus "Stella Splendens" ("Glänzender Stern"), einem spanischen bzw. catalanischen Lied aus dem , einer Sammlung spätmittelalterlicher Lieder und liturgischer Texte. Media TW2Trailer 07.jpg|''Iorweth im Videotrailer zu "The Witcher 2"'' iorveth-01.png iorveth-02.png iorveth-05.png witcher2 2011-05-27 01-22-55-65.jpg|''Iorweth ohne Augenklappe'' tw2_poster_iorvethwanted.png|''Steckbrief von Iorweth'' 300px Iorweths Flötenspiel en:Iorveth fr:Iorveth it:Iorveth pl:Iorweth Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Romanen Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 1 Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2 Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 3 Kategorie:Elf